Ignite
by TotemundTabu
Summary: Non era da lui sentirsi così violato dagli altri, eppure Gilbert non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' a pezzi. Roderich gli mollò il colletto, rivolgendogli l'ennesimo, algido, sguardo. "Non stare a farti scrupoli adesso che è troppo tardi." [PruAus]


**Ignite**

* * *

_Do you spend your whole life _

_trying to get back home?_

_Where do you go?_

Berlin, Without Return - Voxtrot

* * *

_1918, Vienna_

"Fai quel che vuoi."

La sua voce parve senza forze, arenata, arresa.

Non sembrava nemmeno sua.

Gilbert cacciò una risatina, come a nascondere il nervoso, "Ehi... non sono frasi da dire ad uno... come mi hai chiamato l'ultima volta? Ah sì, una bestia. Una bestia come me."

Il pianista trascinò un lentissimo sguardo, carico di disprezzo.

"Non mi interessa."

Tornò a sistemare i libri nella biblioteca, come se cambiare la posizione di Goethe potesse risolvere i suoi dolori. Corrucciò le sopracciglia, prendendo in mano un volume.

"...perché ho messo Novalis di fianco a Eichendorff?"

Gilbert roteò gli occhi al cielo e poi borbottò, "Magari l'hai messo lì durante un altro sclero di pulizia psicosomatica?"

"Mi faresti la cortesia di stare zitto?"

"Lo sai che punzecchiarti è la mia raison d'être."

"Vai al diavolo."

L'ha detto davvero.

Guardandolo cogli occhi lucidi e la voce piegata in una rabbia esasperata e di cenere.

Gilbert si morse le labbra; aveva sempre amato che Roderich fosse ghiaccio infiammabile, ma ora gli parve di averlo incenerito in secoli di lotte.

"Avanti, damerino, non è da te questo tono di..."

Roderich si lanciò su di lui, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia, tirandolo. Aveva di nuovo gli occhi carichi di fuoco, ma un fuoco viscido, d'un luccichio pungente, quasi prossimo alla cattiveria.

"Hai vinto, Gilbert. Hai vinto, vai a prenderti il tuo diamine di premio e lasciami solo."

"Ma di cosa diavolo stai parlando?"

Lo sguardo di Gilbert era fermo sulle labbra di Roderich, di solito così morbidamente abbottonate, e ora d'improvviso storte, feroci, che si aprivano in una smorfia di furia, lasciando lentamente scoperte le fauci.

Sfatto.

Prossimo al crollo.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?", sibilò.

Più bello che mai.

Eppure Gilbert sentì il suo cuore piegarsi.

"Liza. - strinse i pugni e i denti, quasi sentì male, sforzandosi di correggersi - Elizavetha, se n'è andata."

Oh.

Gilbert sospirò.

Gli usci una voce stranamente amara, involontariamente strozzata.

"E cosa dovrei farmene?"  
"L'hai sempre voluta, no? Vai, su! - urlava, furioso come non ricordava d'averlo mai visto dopo, dopo quella volta... - Vai!"  
Gli occhi violacei improvvisamente iniettati di sangue e rancore.

Era così sul punto di frantumarsi? Gilbert avvertì una mano ghiacciata di vetro trafiggergli il cuore e stracciarlo.

Per lei.

Solo per lei.

Ovvio.

Scontato.

"Pft, damerino, ti facevo più sveglio."

Non era da lui sentirsi così violato dagli altri, eppure Gilbert non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' a pezzi.

Roderich gli mollà il colletto, rivolgendogli l'ennesimo, algido, sguardo.

"Non stare a farti scrupoli adesso che è troppo tardi."

"Ti ama ancora.", sussurrò, senza guardarlo negli occhi, ma tenendo la testa di lato.

Poté comunque, inevitabilmente, scorgere l'aria smarrita di Roderich, che corrucciò le sopracciglia perplesso.

"Se n'è andata per il suo paese, ma non puoi davvero credere che sia possbile che abbia smesso d'amarti. - bofonchiò, mordendosi le labbra - Piantala di comportarti da checca emotiva."

"Che ne sai tu?"

Roderich si voltò.

"Ne so qualcosa."

Aveva perso il conto... da quanto stava cercando di dimenticare Roderich? Di smettere d'amarlo?

Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare una vita prima di quell'ossessione che lo mandava in cancrena.

Ma l'austriaco non capì.

"Cosa vuoi? Il mio lasciapassare per provare a sedurla?"

Non capiva mai.

Non aveva mai capito.

Un brivido lo percorse, quando lo prese per il braccio e lo tirò a sé. Ne rapì le labbra, assaggiandole, assaporandole, come se dovesse divorargli l'anima.

Era la sua unica occasione, dopotutto.

Gli strinse i polsi, sentendolo dimenare come impazzito. Erano corrente elettrica, di nuovo.

Smarrimento, sconcerto, paura. Piacere.

Invase la bocca di Roderich con la lingua, inonandandosi, drogandosi di quell'aroma intossicante. Sapeva di distruzione.

E sangue.

"Ah, diamine, che male!"

Roderich gli aveva morso la lingua, scansandolo, poi gli riversò un pugno in faccia.

"Cala il sipario sulle tue idiozie, una buona volta."

"Uh-u. - Gilbert si poggiò il dorso della mano contro la lingua, ritrovandoselo macchiato di rosso - Siamo permalosi, eh?"

"Il tuo senso dell'umorismo è deprecabile."

Il prussiano sbatté lentamente le palpebre, mentre, come trascinati da un peso troppo grande, come magnetizzati, i suoi occhi si volsero al pavimento.

La stanza era buia, lievemente polverosa, mesta. I libri, per quanto usati, sembravano anche loro abbandonati a loro stessi, incastrati in quel silenzio estraniante ed oscenamente greve senso di vuoto. Tutto sembrava un mausoleo e lui sembrava un tronco cavo e vuoto.

Tutto per lei.

Tutto per lei.

Dalla bocca di Gilbert rotolò una risatina meccanica, quasi fragile, quasi rotta.

"Fino a che punto la ami?"

"Non vedo come la cosa ti riguardi..."

"Il tuo tipo d'amore mi disgusta. - confessò Gilbert, inspirando pesantemente - Ti lasceresti morire per lei."

Gilbert ricevette una prima edizione originale dei Buddenbrooks in faccia e rischiò seriamente un trauma cranico.

"Che cosa ne sai tu, del mio amore? - gridò - Ti ho detto di andartene."

"Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro."

Roderich cacciò una risata, "Oh, ma per favore!"

Gilbert sentì l'orgoglio strappato, l'anima scucita.

"Sono le cose che non dici, le so tutte. - si morse il labbro - Le conosco benissimo."

Come giocherellava col proprio lobo, quando si annoiava.

Lo sbuffo leggero che faceva, come un sibilo, quando era arrabbiato, ma non poteva darlo a vedere.

I segni delle unghie sul braccio.

Il modo in cui si spostava i capelli.

Come prendeva il caffé.

Lo sguardo sottile che rivolgeva ad Elizavetha, e solo a lei, Diavolo!, solo a lei, quando la ragazza non guardava.

Lui le conosceva tutte, quelle cose segrete e tacite.

A memoria.

Incise, scarnificandolo.

"...perché sei ancora qui?"

"Non voglio che la ami in quel modo, è così totale, così- così diverso dal mio."

Il pianista austriaco corrucciò le sopracciglia di nuovo, turbato. Inclinò il volto.

"Gilbert. - mormorò - Stai bene?"

Si avvicinò, gli girò il volto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, che scoprì tremanti e stanchi, sull'orlo di qualcosa... ma di cosa?

"Merda."

Il prussiano si scansò di scatto, nascondendo il viso.

"Lo sento ancora."

"Cosa?"

"Ce l'ho ancora in bocca."

Il suo sapore.

Lo stava rendendo pazzo. Era su un precipizio e la salute mentale sembrava così lontana.

"Io non morirei mai per amore."

Roderich inclinò un sopracciglio, "Vuoi un premio?"

"...io ucciderei, per amore."

"Come non detto.", sospirò. Poi gemette.

La mano di Gilbert gli stringeva il polso.

"Tu... mi mandi a fuoco."

Roderich tremò.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere, avrebbe voluto capire, ma non riuscì nemmeno a sgranare gli occhi. Era solo assurdo, assurdo, assurdo. Oltre il limite del ridicolo e in pieno nella definizione di deleterio.

Era nociva follia.

Roderich provò a balbettare, ma riuscì solo a percepire il respiro secco di Gilbert, quando posò la bocca sulla sua. Allora, senza ben sapere come o perché, chiuse gli occhi.

Ma non rispose, rimase immobile.

Come un sogno.

Gilbert si separò, con un gemito, "Immagino che adesso sia più chiaro anche per te, damerino, chi stavo inseguendo."

"...devi chiamarmi damerino anche in questo momento? Perché è fastidioso."

"Io sono fastidioso."

"Per una volta, mi sento di darti ragione."

Detto ciò, deglutì, imbarazzato, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento. Abbassò la testa, come scocciato dalla sua stessa incapacità di razionalizzare.

"E' strano."  
"Cosa?"

"Quando ti si sbriciolano le coordinate. - un sapore amaro, eppure piacevole, ancora in bocca - Ho sempre creduto fosse odio. Ora scopro che era... cos'è?"

"Il nome ha poca importanza."

Roderich gli rivolse il più secco dei suoi sguardi.

"Gilbert."

"...amore, immagino."

La peggior dichiarazione dell'universo, probabilmente.

L'austriaco sospirò.

"Quindi. - si posò un dito sul mento - Critichi il mio modo d'amare e poi il tuo consiste in guerre, litigi e menzogne?"

"Una specie."

Un quasi sorriso, "La tua scala di valori è degenere."

Si appoggiò al suo petto, sfiorandolo con la fronte, con le labbra serrate e respirandone l'odore, stanco, statico, morboso. I capelli castani ricadevano gentili e stanchi, stagliandosi contro la pelle un po' troppo pallida di Gilbert, che esitò, con le braccia a mezz'aria, non sapendo se, come, quando, quanto. Se.

"Non mi dà fastidio.", disse, come a leggergli nella mente.

E' così che succede, quando si sta con qualcuno per anni? Impari a capire le persone?

Lentamente, Gilbert strinse Roderich a sé e l'austriaco parve inebriarsi di quel sapore, che ancora non sapeva se potesse piacergli o meno.

"Siamo due patetiche cose sole... mollate in mezzo al nulla."

Gilbert abbassò lentamente le palpebre, per poi schiuderle di nuovo, silenziosamente.

Non disse nulla.

Per lui, l'importante era che quel nulla non fosse troppo distante da quello di Roderich.


End file.
